Scandalous!
by The Stare-Master
Summary: Mey-Rin stumbles upon a most shocking discovery while delivering a letter to Master Ciel. Is it what she thinks it is, or is it all a misunderstanding? T for naughty implications.


_I started watching and then reading Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. o.O Love it. I feel like this is just something that could happen in the daily life of (human) Ciel & Sebastian. And given Mey-Rin's personality...this is more than likely. I, sadly, own nothing. Criticism welcome, flames welcome, praise welcome, random shit welcome. Cookies will be given to all who review. _^w^

"Excuse me, _Bocchan,_" Sebastian said politely as he knocked and opened the office door. Ciel, looking up from his paperwork, nodded stiffly. Sebastian rolled a small, silver cart into the room. On top of it rested an intricately designed china teapot, matching teacup, and plate of some kind of delicious-looking dessert. Ciel said nothing as Sebastian poured steaming green tea out of the teapot.

"This is jasmine tea imported directly from China. Today's dessert is Caramel-Croissant Pudding." Ciel nodded again but remained silent. Sebastian turned his gaze to his young master, glinting crimson eyes sweeping over the fragile figure. His thin lips tugged downward at the edges, a frown besetting his face.

"Is something the matter, _Bocchan?_" Ciel met his butler's gaze with guarded cobalt eyes. He moved his mouth for a moment and shifted his gaze downward before saying anything.

"I have a request."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mey-Rin skipped along the corridor, letter in hand. An Italian businessman had left the message for the young Earl Phantomhive and, seeing as neither he nor Sebastian were in the immediate vicinity, she had taken the letter. She ran—or rather skipped—face first into Bard, who had been turning the corner with a box of silver. The top opened as the box tumbled to the ground and knives, forks, and spoons rained down on the two servants who had fallen down. Mey-Rin winced as she got up.

"Ouch. Damn it! Help me pick up the silver, Mey-Rin. Geez, You're such a klutz," Bard grumbled as he crouched down and began collecting the scattered utensils. As Mey-Rin began to look around for the silver, she noticed that her thick, unbecoming glasses had cracked badly.

"My glasses," she wailed. Bard rolled his eyes.

"It's your fault, Mey-Rin. You shouldn't be skipping around the halls and not looking where you're going. Now help me pick these up." Mey-Rin shook her head vigorously.

"I can't, Bard. I need to deliver this message to Master Ciel." She started to walk away. "I also wouldn't be of any use to you because my glasses are _broken, _no thanks to you," she added as she turned a corner. Bard stuck his tongue out in the direction she had gone.

Mey-Rin continued down the hall more carefully, her left hand outstretched so that she could feel the wall. Having memorized the winding halls of the Phantomhive mansion, she reached the young Earl's office door in only a few short minutes. Her fist was inches from the door when she heard Ciel's voice from inside the room and the sound of skin against skin.

"Harder—mm, do that again, Sebastian." Mey-Rin froze. She stood there, hand outstretched, for a solid minute before her brain processed what she had heard. Her first thought was, _Not Sebastian! _It seemed that the man whom she so adored was, in fact, having sex with his thirteen-year-old master, in his master's office, in the middle of the day. Then other thoughts flowed freely through her head. Mey-Rin was absolutely mortified by what she knew was happening behind those doors. It was absolutely unheard of to do anything of the kind. It was, in fact, a potential scandal.

"Yes, do that again." Mey-Rin's mouth dropped practically to the floor and the letter fell out of her hand, fluttering slowly to the ground. She could hear her master's sharp intakes of breath and his moans.

"_Bocchan, _does it feel good?" Sebastian's voice was a whisper, almost imperceptible in the hall. Mey-Rin had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent a squeak, gasp, scream, yelp, or other sound of utter shock to escape her lips. Master and Sebastian were...

Being the curious girl that she was, she couldn't help but confirm her suspicions. Mey-Rin kneeled on the floor and brought her right eye to the keyhole of the office's door. However, seeing that her glasses were cracked, she could only discern blurry shapes and colors. The mess of colorful forms that she saw, however, was perfectly easy to interpret.

The earl was lying, stomach-down, on his desk, in nothing but his lower undergarments. Sebastian was standing and leaning over him from behind, hands touching every bit of skin that they could reach. His overcoat was discarded on the floor and his gloves were nowhere to be seen. Ciel was moaning like a wanton whore and Sebastian was chuckling rather deviously under his breath. While still continuing his absolutely illicit actions, he turned his head oh-so slightly and seemed to look straight at the keyhole. Mey-Rin jumped up in fright. _He saw me, _she thought in panic. She ran down the hall as quickly and quietly as possible, mortified by what she had just seen. The letter was left, forgotten, just outside the office's door.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Nng—a little to the right, Sebastian. Yes, there." Sebastian expertly moved his fingers along his young master's bare back, relishing the feeling of the smooth, milky skin. Ciel was perfect—his pale skin was flawless and glistened with sweat. His young master had said that he was feeling the tension of the past few weeks and had wanted some relief of it. Always the exceptional butler, Sebastian had immediately suggested that he give his earl a soothing massage.

Sebastian's lips curled up demonically at Ciel's reactions to his touch. From the beginning he had whined and groaned like a ten-cent prostitute. Ciel, however noble, was still an inexperienced child; an amateur. Sebastian laughed internally at the relative mishap that had taken place just outside the office door only moments ago. Mey-Rin was no doubt off in some room trying to wash her eyes out with soap and scrape the sounds out of her head. Of course she would spread the gossip to Bard, Finny, and Tanaka. He would have to take care of that little rumor before it spread beyond the immediate circle of the Phantomhive estate, for if it reached the wrong people the rumor could possibly do some damage to the young master's unstained reputation.

For now, though, he enjoyed massaging his young master and imagining what he could possibly do in similar cases in the future—after all, his _Bocchan _deserved the utmost care.

(\(\  
>( -.-) ~<em>mwuahahaha<br>_o_(")(")


End file.
